Final Fantasy III Original Sound Version
Final Fantasy III Original Sound Version (ファイナルファンタジー III オリジナル・サウンド・ヴァージョン) est sorti le 15 juillet 1991. L'album est composé par Nobuo Uematsu. Pistes #'The Prelude' (プレリュード) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'The Altar Cave - "Crystal Cave"' (クリスタルのある洞窟) #:Joué dans des grottes où se trouve un cristal. #'Battle 1 - Fanfare' (バトル1～ファンファーレ) #:Thème de combat, et de fin de combat. #'Room of the Crystal - "Crystal Room"' (クリスタルルーム) #:Thème de la salle du cristal. #'Opening Theme' (オープニング・テーマ) #:Thème de début de partie. #'The Village of Ur - "My Home Town"' (故郷の街ウル) #:Thème de la ville éponyme. #'Eternal Wind' (悠久の風) #:Thème de la Mappemonde. #'The Djinn's Curse - "Jinn, the Fire"' (ジンの呪い) #:Joué dans le château Sasune ensorcelé. #'Dungeons - "The Dungeon"' (ダンジョン) #:Thème de donjon. #'Return of the Warriors - "Return of the Warrior"' (勇者の帰還) #:Joué lors de l'introduction au système des Jobs. #'To the Mountain Top - "The Way to the Top"' (山頂への道) #:Joué pendant l'ascension de la montagne, et à bord de l'Invincible. #'Tozus - "Cute Little Tozas"' (小人の村トーザス) #:Thème du village minuscule. #'The Nepto Shrine - "Shrine of Nept"' (ネプト神殿) #:Thème du temple du dragon Nepto. #'Voyage of the Enterprise - "Sailing Enterprise"' (エンタープライズ海を行く) #:Thème du navire. #'The Living Forest - "Living Forest"' (生きている森) #:Thème de la forêt éponyme. #'The Ancients - "Time Remains"' (古代人の村) #:Thème du village éponyme. #'Chocobos!' (チョコボのテーマ) #:Thème de chocobo. #'Fat Chocobo! - "Big Chocobo!"' (でぶチョコボあらわる) #:Thème du gros chocobo. #'The Tower of Owen - "Tower of Owen"' (オーエンの塔) #:Thème de la tour éponyme. #'Gysahl Greens - "Vegies of Geasal"' (ギサールの野菜) #:Thème du village de Gysahl. #'Castle Hein - "Castle of Hain"' (ハインの城) #:Thème de la forteresse végétale de Hein. #'Battle 2' (バトル2) #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'Requiem - "The Requiem"' (レクイエム) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Flight of the Enterprise - "Go above the Clouds!"' (エンタープライズ空を飛ぶ) #:Thème d'aéronef. #'The Boundless Ocean' (果てしなき大海原) #:Thème du Grand Océan. #'Priestess Aria - "Elia, the Maiden of Water"' (水の巫女エリア) #:Thème de la prêtresse de l'eau. #'Amur - "Town of Water"' (アムルの街) #:Thème de la ville éponyme. #'Let's Play the Piano!' (ピアノのおけいこ1) #:Joué sur le piano. #'Let's Play the Piano Again!' (ピアノのおけいこ2) #:Joué sur le piano. #'Swift Twist' (スイフト・ツイスト) #:Joué sur le piano. #'The 4 Old Men - "Good Ol' Fellows"' (4人組じいさんのテーマ) #:Thème des pseudo-guerriers de la Lumière. #'In the Covert Town' (隠れ村ファルガバード) #:Thème du village isolé. #'Saronia - "Salonia"' (巨大都市サロニア) #:Thème de la cité gigantesque. #'The Nautilus - "Deep under the Water"' (潜水艦ノーチラス) #:Joué à bord du Nautilus. #'Sunken Temple - "Beneath the Horizon"' (海底神殿) #:Thème du temple du Temps. #'Doga and Unei - "Let Me Know the Truth"' (ドーガとウネの館) #:Thème des sages Doga et Unéi. #'Noah's Lute - "Lute of Noah"' (ノアのリュート) #:Thème du sorcier légendaire. #'Good Morning!' (ウネの体操) #:Joué dans la grotte d'Unéi. #'The Invincible' (巨大戦艦インビンシブル) #:Thème de l'Invincible. #'The Forbidden Land, Eureka - "Forbidden Land"' (禁断の地エウレカ) #:Thème de la terre ancestrale. #'The Crystal Tower' (クリスタルタワー) #:Thème de la tour de Xande. #'The Dark Crystals' (闇のクリスタル) #:Thème du monde des Ténèbres. #'This is the Last Battle' (最後の死闘) #:Thème du combat final contre le Nuage des Ténèbres. #'Everlasting World' (エンディング・テーマ) #:Thème de conclusion de Final Fantasy III. Galerie Édition originale 1ère ré-impression 2nde ré-impression Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy III